


Mother

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Vanessa Ives so important?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

Vanessa doesn’t understand why she is so important. Why the Devil is so invested in her. Why the Witches hate her, why Ethan would follow her to the darkest of paths. She doesn’t even know, but Dorian is infatuated with her, and he hadn’t known such feelings for so long. She also doesn’t know that she became one of the few people John Clare would kill to protect. She had shown him kindness and his own beauty. She had shown Ethan understanding and trust. She had shown Dorian True Power and even more astounding she shown him restraint. That was her gift. She was compassionate, kind and strong to the creatures that walked the darkness, she could see the beauty in them. She could love their darkness and show there was still good there. Even Sir Malcom, he loved her because she was redemption. She was the daughter he could actually save. And that’s why the Devil wants her. She has the love of a mother to all dark and twisted things and they love her. That’s why the Devil too loves her. He wants her sympathy, her kindness, he wants it all to himself only and that’s why she can’t comply. She can not be owned. She is there for them all. And that’s why the Witches hate her. She has their love, the love of the Creatures of the Dark. And them, Witches, they serve and grovel and beg, but they are not loved. What they can’t understand is that they are not loved because all they offer is not offered freely. They offer and serve and grovel and beg for power. Vanessa’s heart gives love for free. They don’t understand it. They only understand power and hence the envy. Poor things that envy their mother. They can not bask in her love. But the Monster, the Hunter, the Wolf, the Deviant… Even the Devil. They love her. And Aye those who try to hurt her for they will be punished.


End file.
